detention with Robbie
by edmaster2
Summary: tori gets her first detention and shes gonna spend it with the baddest boy in schoool. Robbie shapiro! Rori contest
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega sighed. She was in detention her first time evr. She was currently alone, sitting in one of the chairs, bored to death. And it hadn't even officially started yet.

_"Am I the only that got detention today?"_ Alex wondered, thinking about how Jade said it was ussually a huge group of people in here.

A few seconds later, Lane, the couselor, walked in. "Ah, Vega. Here early, are we?" he asked the bored teenager.

"Actually sir I think _you_ are later. Not setting a very good example, are we?" she retorted not in a very good mood. She quickly covered her mouth why was she acting like this. This was not the perfect sweet Tori.

Mr Lane ignored her shaking his head knowing for some reason she's been acting up. She was actually here because she punched Sikowits in the face for saying _"Hello little people"_

Mr Lane looked around the room looking for something or someone there should be someone else here but they appear to be running a little-"

"Sup, sir!" Lane was interrupted by a tall, semi afro , coffeed eyed guy bursting into the room.

Robbie Shapiro. The school's sophmore bad boy. He was a regular at detention. He didn't care for rules much and didn't like being told what to do; he was very independent. No one really knew why he acted up like he did because despite his attitude, he always got the best grades and passed every test with flying colours. He wasn't a gank like Jade, he preferred winding people up, messing with their heads; teachers, pupils, anyone. And he was partial to fighting as well; he had gone toe to toe with the varsity football captain. He was in very good shape and could throw a good punch. So he was smart, fit, good looking, all that was missing was girls; and he had those too. He had pretty much gone out with almost every girl in Hollywood Arts.

Tori turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows giving him a once over, even though he was a bad boy every girl had a at least once a dirty fantasy about him.

"Shapiro, d you have a good reason for being late to detention? Lane looked at the young man expectantly.

"Actually, yes sir. I do." he replied confidently. "I have," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket dramatically, "a note.". He handed it to Lane.

He read over the note and sighed. "How can one of my best pupils also be one of my worst." he looked up at Robbie. "Best marks in the year for advanced chemistry."

"What can I say? I'm just amazing like that." he shrugged, smirking.

"Just sit down, Shapiro. It's just you and Miss Vega here today." Mr Lane said before leaving the room.

Robbie looked over in Tori's direction and when he saw her his grin got wider. _"This should be fun."_ he thought, going to sit beside her. Once seated, he let his eyes trail over her before he met her eyes which were already his favourite feature.

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a pretty little thing like you." he raised an eyebrow at her, still wearing his smirk.

"I bet you would." she scolded back refusing to play his game.

What your name Vega?" this boy just oozed confidence, Tori noticed. She decided to tease him a little and play hard to get as he was obviously used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Tori." she replied, "You don't appear to be a newbie at the whole detention thing." she voiced her thought from earlier.

"No, definitely not. I usually do detentions during free periods since I'm a senior and I hate wasting time after school here." he answered suddenly curious about something. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen. But I'm seventeen in July."

_"Hm, she's my age so this should be easy."_ Robbie thought, looking her features more closely. _"She could beat every senior girl hands down in both the looks and, from what I can tell, personality department."_

"I've heard of you I think." Tori looked at him, suddenly feeling a little conscious of the way he was looking at her. Not in a creepy way but like he was... admiring her. "The genius bad boy, right?"

He chuckled at the nickname and nodded. "It is _very_ funny out-smarting a teacher and then seeing their head practically blow up!" he laughed at the thought. Tori began to giggle but quickly coovered her mouth. _Did she just giggle damn Robbie he had some how slip through her defanses_.

"What did you do this time?" Tori asked trying to suprress her giddy feeling.

"Came in halfway through class and told Mr Simmons that it would be easier to take him seriously if he took off his wig and lost his virginity." Robbie looked away with a proud expression on his face, remembering the look on his teacher's face.

Tori started giggling again a little bit louder this time .

"Yeah. What about you?" he asked in reply, almost forgetting that a minute ago he was trying to seduce her but he was now simply enjoying their story trading. He felt comfortable around her, like he didn't need to pretend.

"I ussually don't get in trouble but Jade and My older sister Trina got me in a high strung irritable mood and when I saw that crazed smile on sikowits face I just lost it especially when he called me little" I sighed, "Poor sikowits had to go the hospital because I broke his nose".

"Whoa that was you" he gasped, "Those stick arms actually broka a man's nose. He started to laugh.

She growled, "stick arms I can break your nose too" She pointed her fist at his face.

He threw up his hands still laughing knowing he was in a no win situation especially since she was known as a sweet perfect lily girl.

* * *

There was 15 minutes left of detention and Tori was bored of sitting down so she was leaning against a wall while Robbie was lying on the teacher's desk. They had actually enjoyed their time in detention. Every now and then Robbie would flirt a little but she pretended she didn't notice; Robbie knew this which made him like (and want) her even more. He was actually nice around her and she couldn't understand how people could find him an unpleasant person to be around but he just seemed to have a soft spot for the brunette latinas.

"Is this almost over? I need to go home and do my homework." Tori moaned. She enjoyed spending time with Robbie but she wish it wasn't during detention.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head. This girl is unreal. He peered over his book to look at her; she had her head leant back and her eyes were closed and she was playing with a strand of her long hair. Robbie decided it was time to make his move. He got off the desk and started walking towards her slowly.

"It was nice to talk to someone who actually has a brain for once." Robbie commented, still approaching her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking earlier." she still had her eyes shut (she was totally going to take a nap after this) but she heard his voice getting closer.

"We think quite alike, don't we?" Robbie reached her and put his forearm above her head and leaned it against the wall. "Do you think we're thinking the same thing now?"

Tori opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and it's close proximity. The sight that greeted her was his face only an inch or two from hers' and she looked into his eyes. She could feel herself falling for him; hard.

"That depends on what you're thinking." she teased, running her finger up his arm that wasn't leaning on the wall.

He knew he liked her a lot more than he should but he couldn't help it; he found her quite intriguing. She played by the rules, she wasn't a typical girl that came to HollyWood Arts. She was nothing like the girls he usually went for (they were all, well, easy to be honest. They'd let the school janitor make out with them if he tried it on). She liked to play him at his own game. He had a feeling he was falling for her and he knew he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

"Something a bit like this..." he said huskily before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back loving the feeling. What? She couldn't play hard to get _forever_. Robbie was enjoying it too as he was quite impressed to be honest; he wouldn't have guessed she was the same age as him. The way she was kissing him. He wouldn't dream of doing anything more though, she was only sixteen and he was seventeen especially since it could be considered rape in court. He liked fun but he'd never do anything like that.

They seemed to lose track of time because before they knew it Lane came in. "What in the name of Hades are you two _doing_?" he yelled making the teenagers pull apart both wearing a grin on their face.

Robbie scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Lane. Won't happen again." he winked at Tori who giggled ( and she really didn't care that she giggled or kissed him), still a bit giddy from the kiss.

Just get out." Lane shook his head. _"What was I thinking?"_ he thought _"Putting Tori in the same room as the school's womaniser. Not even she it seemed could resist his charms._

"K. Later Lane." he saluted him and sauntered out of the room. Tori was just about to follow when Lane spoke.

"I thought you would've known better, Vega." he said disappointed. She wasn't the brightest but she wasn't stupid. "I'd stay away if I were you. He's trouble and your too much of a good person to get caught up with him." he warned.

Tori just nodded then walked out to find Robbie waiting by the wahoo vending machine.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" she said playfully, walking up to him.

"Just wanted to give you this." he held out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Doesn't the guy usually ask the girl for their number?" she asked.

He shrugged " I thought you knew I don't play by the rules latina"

"You call me and maybe we could go somewhere this saturday night"

"you really don't play by the rules don't you?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled and stroked her face with his hand. "What do _you_ think?" he then leaned down to give her one last kiss before he winked at her and walked away. "Bye." he said before he turned to go.

Tori just stood there and watched him go, wearing a small smile on her face. She put the piece of paper safely in her pocket making a mental note to put it somewhere where it wouldn't be thrown away or lost. All she could think was:

_"Best. Detention. Ever and she couldn't wait to call him later._


	2. trouble already

It had been a week since he met tori Vega at detention and she hadn't called him not even texted him. It's not like he was some obsessive boyfriend type. not at all. It was just that he thought he and her had hit it off pretty well. She seemed like the only girl who wasn't trying to use him to get the fifteen minute fame.

he tried finding her at school like they did in the old days to talk to the person you like. (It was really hard work). But she wasn't in any of her classes which was a first as her teachers explained to him. Did the girl he thought was his future soul mate sticking him up or just messing with him to get some type of popularity points.

It didn't matter he could still go out with other girls. there were plenty of fish in the sea.

**Tori's pov**

I walked through the noisy hall way I still felt sick but had this feeling in my gut to come to school anyways. My parents had protested and argued but in the end it was me the baby of the vega family that got her way. Too bad she couldn't win the fight against Trina about wearing a surgical mask and three pairs of latex gloves as well as a hair net (don't ask why trina thought that would help stop the spread of Tori's spring allergies) on the ride to school.

"dude you look like a freak" said a cold voice. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. just by the insult and the smell of coffee told me it was Jade West my sort of frienemy.

"You look like a cross of a doctor/cook with bad tastes" mocked jade leaning to the locker next to Tori's. taking a sip from her coffee. Tori looked at her stripe henley shirt with blue jeans. I began to worry the other reason i came tto school was to talk to Robbie so I could tell him I was sick and couldn't call him. I didn't want to look like a complete loser with no sense how to dress.

"whats wrong with what I got on ?" I asked worry scratching in my voice. Worst thing to do. Jae could tell when she had caused negative emotions and use that to cause more pain to the victim. Jade began to strut around me looking for a crack in a castle of glass. I was stuck in Jade's imaginarely trap literally and metaphorically. God save me.

"well we can start with your-..." began jade.

"Tori!" yelled a childish voice. I looked to the area where the sound emitted from a robust red head came rushing full speed at me. Oh god no.

"w-wait Cat don't..." I might as well been trying to stop a locomotive as Cat crashed into me lterally sending me flying a few feet landing on my back with Cat stradling on top of me.

"hey Tori why you so down" then Cat began to laugh in her cat like laugh. I truly loved Cat probably as much as Jade and Jade had a sort of a mixture of a sister/mother-daughter relationship.

"Get it because I took you down and i'm on top of you and.."

"Cat what did I tell you about tackling people when your saying hello" Jade said maternaly glaring down at cat.

"Its rude" said Cat getting off of me and helping me up.

"well" I said regaining my senses, " I gotta head to class" and rushed off the other direction. I ran into the girls bathroom where I ripped off the gloves,mask, and hair net. The bell rung and I began to head out.

The hall ways were empty so I decided to take a scenic trek since I was already late. I was just passing the wahoo vending machine when I heard something i walked over to the corner and peeked through the slightly ajar door to find an empty classroom except for two people.

One was a boy familiar to her... It was...Robbie

why was he kissing that other girl?


End file.
